


A Reunion of Renegades

by thetransgirlwhoneverwas



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetransgirlwhoneverwas/pseuds/thetransgirlwhoneverwas
Summary: Two renegade Time Lords with broken TARDISes. One repair component. Not a single toss given between them.





	A Reunion of Renegades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rae_marie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_marie/gifts), [Floptopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floptopus/gifts), [Gaz042](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaz042/gifts).



There was no way around it. The fact could not be avoided anymore. The Monk was going to have to face up to reality and accept that, in trying to make his TARDIS more efficient, he had broken the fluid link. He was going to be able to make one more trip, then the TARDIS wasn’t going to work. Tamsin was never going to let him hear the end of this.  
Luckily he knew where he could find a fluid link. Just the one, they were in shockingly short supply, but thankfully a time and place to find just what he needed was always in the back of his mind. One of the advantages of having a compartmentalised, yet photographic Time Lord memory.  
“What have you done now?” came a voice from behind him.  
“The fluid link is broken. We’re going to have to find another one,” the Monk explained.  
“So, you broke the ship and now we’re drifting helplessly, you mean?” she asked, shockingly unconcerned about the prospect.  
“It’s not my fault!” he lied.   
“Mmhmm,” Tamsin sounded unconvinced.  
“The component burned itself out. That’s the problem with these Mark IV capsules, some of the machinery used in their construction was outdated and couldn’t keep up,” the Monk pretended to know what he was talking about, trying unsuccessfully to convince Tamsin he wasn’t to blame. “Luckily, I know where to find another one, we’ll be back in business with just a short trip.”  
As the Monk set the controls to the coordinates he recalled from deep in his mind, Tamsin failed to disguise her smile. She may have been critical of him, but she clearly enjoyed travelling with the Monk, as he enjoyed her company, not that either of them would admit it.  
After a few seconds the TARDIS materialised in a forest clearing, perfectly circular and devoid of anything but grass, save for the metallic dome in the centre, where the Monk had hidden a variety of TARDIS components under a perception filter many years ago after a mishap with a directional unit. Though the filter had since stopped working, the local residents had dreamed up enough superstitious ideas about the clearing that nobody besides inquisitively rebellious youths had ever approached it for hundreds of years. Most of the components had been taken and used already, either by himself, or somebody else in the future he assumed, but he distinctly remembered there being a fluid link there last time he visited, approximately 17 minutes ago in local time.  
Eager to get the TARDIS up and running again, he quickly vacated the capsule and started walking purposefully towards the dome. However, no sooner had he started walking than he saw another figure approaching the dome just as purposefully. Moving closer, he made out a bald man in a tailored suit, and came to a weary realisation as to who the figure was.  
“Hello, you!” the figure waved jauntily at him, and soon they came within speaking distance.  
“Oh, it’s you,” the Monk sighed. “Hello, Master.”  
“Ah, good to see you’re already acknowledging my superiority,” replied the Master, with that obnoxiously insincere chipper tone he always used.  
The Monk rolled his eyes, but said nothing, intent on ignoring the Master and simply getting on with his task. Tamsin, however, had other ideas.  
“Get a load of this one,” she taunted, in a not-inaccurate impression of his rather posh sounding inflection. “Clearly didn’t get enough hugs as a child, wouldn’t you say?” The Monk wondered, and not for the first time, how she didn’t have a successful acting career on Earth. This, however, was a very bad time.  
“I will kill her, you know,” the Master raised a single eyebrow, as if to punctuate the Monk’s point.  
Tamsin clearly did not believe him, and started to say something else likely to get her brutally murdered, but the Monk cut her off.   
“This is an old...friend of mine,” putting enough emphasis on the word to tell Tamsin that they were not friends. “Why don’t you go back to the ship, while we catch up,” putting enough emphasis on the phrase to tell Tamsin that he was very serious about killing her and that she really should not get involved.  
To her credit, she didn’t question the instruction, and simply left for the TARDIS without another word.  
“Lovely looking lady you’re travelling with there,” the Master opined. “I’ve considered travelling with others myself, but my companions never seem to obey me as I’d like them to.”  
“Why in particular are you here?” the Monk was really in no mood for the Master’s charade of friendliness. Unfortunately, the Master seemed determined to pretend to be personable.  
“Oh, nothing much, nothing much, just after a little piece of tech to repair my TARDIS with, you don’t mind, do you, old friend?”  
“No, no, I suppose not,” the Monk sighed deeply again. He didn’t really like the prospect of sharing his stash of components with anyone as frightening as the Master, but he thought he really should help out a fellow renegade, and besides, the Master was frightening, even this insufferably upbeat incarnation.  
“Wonderful! Amazing what we can achieve when we work together a little,” the Master really seemed to be in a good mood today, and the Monk wondered which particular civilisation he was in the middle of subjugating to put him in such high spirits. Hopefully not one of the ones he particularly liked. “I’ll just snag that fluid link and I’ll be on my way!”  
“Ah, about that-”  
“Oh, come on now, don’t try to tell me that you don’t have one,” the Master interrupted. “I was just here borrowing a directional unit, oh you don’t mind do you, of course you don’t, there’s a good chap-” it really was impossible to get a word in edgeways with this particular Master “-not 29 minutes ago, local time of course, it was years ago for me, and I definitely spotted one there, so please don’t try to pull that little stunt on me, I’m really not that stupid.”  
“I mean, yes,” the Monk replied, trying quite hard to avoid a confrontation with the Master and his infamous temper. “But, you see, I need that fluid link too, and it is my stash, so you can see why-”  
“Oh, but you see my old friend,” the Master continued, slightly less innocuous in his tone now, “I’m in the middle of some very important work right now and I desperately need that fluid link, so you see why I can’t let you take it, hmm? It’s quite the persuasive argument, wouldn’t you say?”  
To illustrate how persuasive it was, the Master casually retrieved his equally infamous Tissue Compression Eliminator from inside his blazer and started idly twirling it around in his fingers.  
The Monk put his hands up in surrender.  
“Okay, of course, I understand. Go ahead, take the link, I’ll sort something out.”  
“See? I knew you’d see it from my perspective, there’s a good chap. Laters!” the Master waved jauntily again as he left.  
The Monk watched him walk into the dome, and as he heard the dome seal itself shut he mused to himself about how he’d moved all the components out of the obviously compromised security dome and into a similar one cloaked in a perception filter directly next to the old one approximately 21 and a half minutes ago in local time.  
He quickly retrieved the fluid link he needed from his supplies and retreated back to his TARDIS.  
“So, how did things go with your ‘old friend’?” Tamsin asked him as soon as he entered his ship.  
“Oh, he had a spot of bother,” the Monk responded. “He’ll be buried in that for a few hours, but he should be fine. I think we should leave him to it for now, he might be under a bit of stress for a while.”  
Tamsin giggled a little, and the Monk allowed himself a little smirk along with her.  
“Well then, back to work?” she asked.  
The Monk nodded. “Back to work.”


End file.
